


My Lord

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [58]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Prompt from Anonymous: dom klaus vibes. klaus orders caroline to get on her hands & knees on the bed. once she's in position, 1) he walks around in front of her to squeeze her boobs like one would milk a cow & then 2) in the midst of him thrusting & pulling her hair, someone walks in on them (preferably not a mikaelson). caroline is facing the door when caught so she's mortified, klaus is sheepish. (if the first part is too weird for you, you can ignore it.)





	

She fought a shiver as he dragged his finger across her bared shoulders. The rough carpets beneath her knees were beginning to wear on her, but Caroline knew better than to break posture while he was in control.

"Do you like this, sweetheart?" he asked in a silky whisper. Klaus stepped in front of her, his member tantalizingly close to her face. "Do you enjoy kneeling before me?"

Biting her lip, Caroline refused to give him the satisfaction of her desire to reach and take him in her mouth.

He smirked as though he could read her thoughts. Given the intimacy of their relationship, Caroline wouldn't be surprised if he could. Her body language was likely more apparent while naked. "Not even a whimper," he taunted, stealing a quick grope of her breast. The head of his cock just brushed her chin, a taunt all of its own.

Pleased at her self-discipline, Klaus nodded toward the bed. "Come, love," he ordered gently. "All fours."

She immediately stood to launch herself toward the imposing four-poster in the center of the room. The royal chambers were tastefully opulent, and the plush pillows strewn about the bed were a great comfort for her sore knees as Caroline gratefully landed among them. "Thank you, my lord," she said, her eyes fluttering closed as she assumed the position. This was far more comfortable.

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

The threat in his voice was clear, but it sparked Caroline's arousal as well as her indignation. "I would hope I am always able to speak my mind."

Klaus leaned down to bite her shoulder, just a nip for her to feel his smile against her skin. "I adore your mind," he assured, "but you asked for my help to turn it off after the day you've had. All you need to worry about is pleasing me, correct?"

Chastened, she nodded demurely. "Yes, my lord."

With a light tap to her backside, Klaus moved to stand in front of her. He reached for her breasts, hanging heavy with want as he kneaded the flesh. Caroline moaned at the feeling, then gasped as he pinched a nipple. Once her mouth was open, Klaus placed the head of his cock against her lip. "Suck."

Defiant to her core, Caroline followed his command in her own time; she let tip of him set on the inner ridge of her lip, and her tongue dragged idly along the slit. Though she wanted more of the greedy noises Klaus made in pleasure, she merely swirled her tongue around the head before wrapping her lips more firmly around him.

As she bobbed along his length, she could feel his fingers delving further into her hair with each new angle. If Klaus pulled too hard, she made sure to bare a hint of teeth - a warning he knew to heed. When she felt the pulse of his vein jerking beneath her tongue, Caroline realized he must be close and tried to intensify her efforts despite her limited motion.

"Your Majest- Oh!"

Bonnie watched aghast as the Queen's consort flew from the front of the bed, leaving Queen Caroline quite bare and on display for her most trusted lady-in-waiting. As Klaus sheepishly pulled a sheet from the bed to cover himself, Caroline just sat back on her heels and crossed her arms.

Growing up royal removed all sense of boundaries, made worse considering her complete lack of privacy upon bearing the crown. Bonnie had caught her and her husband in more compromising positions in the past, but it never ceased to surprise the modest countess. "What is it, Bonnie?"

A heavy robe dropped onto her shoulders; Caroline rolled her eyes, knowing Klaus had done it in a show of propriety. How she managed to marry a complete rake that was almost a prudish gentleman when it came to her and their public relationship, she would never understand.

"A new plan has been developed against the Salvatores, and I was asked to fetch you," Bonnie explained, the distaste at being ordered about clear in her expression. It was just that honesty and frankness that had endeared the lady to the Queen in the first place, and also why she held such royal confidences. Caroline truly considered her a friend, quite the rarity among the court. "The advisors want your approval, though they had no good reasons for requiring it tonight."

"Good," Caroline answered with a cheeky smile, turning to Klaus. "I am forbidden from using my mind tonight anyway, so I couldn't possibly make a decision."

Blushing at the implication, Bonnie took the hint and quickly left the room.

Caroline glanced down to where the sheet bunched around Klaus's softening cock, and she sighed dramatically. "I was doing so well," she pouted.

Klaus chuckled, hugging her tenderly so he could roll her over onto her back. He placed sucking kisses at her neck, leaning up to kiss her fully. Their lips moved languidly as they laid together. "You're doing well now," he promised, letting his hand wander to stroke her more intimately.

She rocked against his fingers, the pleasurable friction enough to steal her breath. "You're doing better," she said hoarsely. "Keep doing that."

Smirking, Klaus kissed her again. His grin went slack almost immediately, however, when Caroline slicked her hand up and down his member in time with the index finger slowly penetrating her. "You're driving me mad, love," he admitted, his eyes already fluttering shut as his orgasm rapidly approached.

"Good," she answered huskily, moving down his body to lean over his cock while keeping her stroke steady. "I want you to come for me, my love." He cursed at her throaty words, but it was likely the slight touch of her tongue that triggered his release. She worked him firmly, allowing his essence to land on her breasts as he watched hungrily. Caroline hummed, running a finger along her skin and bringing it to her mouth.

Unable to restrain himself, Klaus lurched forward to kiss her passionately, much to her amusement. "You're magnificent."

"I know," she flirted, kissing him more tenderly. "Despite the slight deviation from our plans, I want you to make love to me now, Klaus."

He bowed his head, looking up through his lashes to meet her with a lascivious gaze. "Yes, my Queen."


End file.
